Cody and the boys
by GregoryMarshal
Summary: Each chapter is a one shot yaoi with Cody and a different TDI/TDA/TDWT
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to put One Night on temporary hiatus, due to the fact that I've lost interest in it. Now don't worry ill get back to it later.

Anyways on a lighter note, I've decided to write my true passion of NoCo or Cody with someone else, lol. Anyways each chapter is basically a oneshot of Cody with ALL the other TDI/TDA/TDWT guys, even Harold and Owen. At the end of this chapter you'll be able to vote on the 3 different guys I should put Cody with next, the one with the most votes gets the next chapter until all are done.

**SWEETS: Noah and Cody**

It was a known fact that Noah Hollinder hated sweets, and I mean HATED. There was just something about the way those cavity causers looked and tasted that made him weary of their promises of sugary goodness. You could say it all started when his siblings thought it'd be funny to melt some chocolate and peppermints and pour it in his hair as a child. Ever since then he just quit the stuff cold turkey. Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson had a major sweet tooth, he enjoyed everything from semi-sweet dark chocolate to sour gummi worms. He even took a class at community college to learn how to bake sweets. Due to being boyfriends, Cody felt that it was his soul responsibility to convert Noah to the religion of sweets. Whether that meant randomly welcoming Noah home with a tray of cookies or baking a cake for dessert, Cody tried.

"Heeeey Noah, guess what's behind my back," Cody said excitedly like it was, in Noah's opinion, the secret of life.

"Oh I don't know, a tray of delicious deaths, that I probably won't eat," Noah remarked, not even looking up from his book. For a moment Cody just stared at him, as slowly a smirk formed on the gap-toothed geeks face.

"Wrong! It's a BOWL filled with jelly beans, now open wide," Cody exclaimed, taking out a jelly bean and flicking it in Noah's direction. Noah just simply moved to the side of the couch he was sitting on, effectively dodging said bean. This went on for a while till half the jellies were gone and on the floor and Noah was still reading his book.

"Look, Cody just give up already, I'm not ever going to ingest one of those dyed pieces of sugar so give up and go do something else for now," Noah advised. Hoping to gain some peace, don't get him wrong he found Cody's attempts to be down right adorable, especially when Cody wore that pink apron that Noah had gotten as a joke."But if me eating one of your sweets is so important, lets make a deal. I'll give you three chances to try and get me to eat at least some form of sweets. If you do I'll clean the kitchen and cook dinner okay."

"You got a deal!," Boomed Cody,"This'll be like giving candy to a baby." Cody quickly exited to the kitchen, a plan already forming in his head.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Hollinder. We-we'll make sure to visit real so-so-soon. Bye bye," Cody had just called Noah's mom, asking for her advice, and he had just received a very long and detailed story of what her husband did with candy. He didn't think his eye would ever stop twitching, but he had just gotten a very good and sweet idea.

Noah was still in the living room reading the same book, but he was becoming increasingly paranoid. He at least expected Cody to be trying to bury him in ice cream or vanilla by now. Soon his curiosity got the best of him and he left the couch to look for Cody. Cody wasn't in the kitchen, the backyard, or his gaming room. Now Noah was worried, he headed up the stairs to their bedroom calling Cody's name.

"Cody! Cody! Cody, where are you!"Noah boomed.

"I'm in the room, my dear," Cody said in a weirdly sweet manner, that made Noah pause and almost walk down the stairs, but his curiosity got the better of him and he continued up. When Noah got to the door, he prepared himself for some sort of trap.

"Ready or not, im coming...in.," Naoh could only stand there, jaw dropped open at the site before him. Cody was laying naked in a very seductive pose facing the door. Though the thing that made Noah so speechless was that Cody had sprayed whip cream all over his lower area, and was licking a chocolate dipped strawberry, very seductively.

"You know Noah, I taste better than I look, wanna try me?" Cody said, while giving Noah a wink. And just like that Noah found himself walking straight towards Cody, the whip cream, and the chocolate dipped stra-wait a minute CHOCOLATE dipped. Now Noah saw what was really planning on doing.

"Ha! Nice try Cody but I'm not going to fall for such a simple trick." Noah beamed, proudly.

"Really, cause your halfway to the bed." Cody said almost innocently.

"Thats not the point! I'll never eat sweets, and thats final!," Noah walked out the room and back onto the couch.

"Damn! I really thought I had him that time. Oh well on to plan B." After Cody finished cleaning himself off and fixing the bed, he went downstairs, into the kitchen and put on his pink apron. It was time to get serious. Noah had to go to the bathroom but he'd been holding it in, trying to finish this last chapter but it got to be to much so he hopped off the couch and headed towards the bathroom. He reached for the bathroom door handle and tried to turn it, but couldn't. He tried again and again, but still couldn't.

"Need to use the bathroom, Noah?"Cody asked innocently. Noah looked up and saw Cody holding a pie in hand and the key to the locked bathroom in the other.

"Give me the key, Cody."Noah demanded. Cody just shook his head no, smirking at noah.

"Have a slice of pie."

"No."

"Yes."

"Look I have other options, besides this bathroom."

"Like what? The backyard."Cody chuckled at the thought of Noah going outside to do his business, but stopped when Noah walked away. Cody followed Noah, right up until Noah walked out the back door and behind a tree. Noah came back in smirking triumphantly and giving Cody a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the couch in their living room and continuing his book.

Cody just stared at Noah, he had to admit, when Noah didn't like something he really didn't like it. But Cody couldn't dwell on that thought, he had one more chance to make Noah taste the sweetness that was sugar and he couldn't waste it. As Cody looked around their kitchen he spotted just the item he'd need, if he couldn't get Noah with these elaborate schemes he'd go simpler. 

"Ooooooh Noah," Cody said.

"What is it. Another sugar, spice, and everything nice idea to get me to eat a cavity on a stick." Noah replied sarcastically.

"Pfft, No Noah I just wanted to give you a kiss to apologize, making you go to the bathroom outside was to mean so I felt like saying sorry," Cody replied. Noah thought this over for a moment and decided there would be no harm in this and got up and went into the kitchen. Noah saw cody just standing here wearing that pink apron and his hands were behind his back

"So Cody why don't I feel that you have something more than just a kiss planned." Noah said sceptically. Cody just grinned at Noah and walked up to the tanned boy, Cody removed one hand from behind his back and trailed his hand down the front of Noah shirt all the way to his pants.

"Oh come on Noah, just one kiss. Pleeeeeaase." Cody said in a seductive voice. When Noah heard him say it like that while biting his lower lip and wearing that adorable apron he threw all caution to the wind and crashed his lips into Cody's. Cody ran his tongue over Noah's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Noah wasn't going to deny him that. Once Noah opened his mouth Cody slipped his tongue in and Noah did the same, they battled for dominance for a while until Noah felt something slip into his mouth. He pulled back from Cody and coughed for a moment before swallowing the object. 

"What the heck was that," Noah yelled in suprise. Cody only snickered and pulled his other hand from behind his back, in it was a bag of skittles. 

"Taste the rainbow Noah, now I believe our deal was that as long as I could get you to eat a sweet or whatever. You would do the Kitchen and make dinner," Cody said in a mocking voice. Noah only stared for a moment, eyes just blinking trying to come up with a response, and as he looked around the Kitchen he saw vthat Cody hadn't bothered to clean his dishes he used to bake the goodies on.

"But I-"

"Don't worry Noah if you start now you can finish in time to make diner," Cody said as he tossed his apron at Noah smacking his butt, "Oh and keep the apron on I like it when you wear that thing."

The three boy choices:  
>Trent<br>Owen  
>Duncan<br>Just tell me in review which guy you want next and also tell me how I did since I am still an amatuer. BTW Tell your friends so they can vote also. Voting ends on monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all I'm back with the newest chapter and the winner for this chapter is...DUNCAN!  
>Believe it or not, he got all the votes. That just shows how popular this pairing is. Anyways without further ado here's the story.<p>

**Parental Problems:Cody and Duncan**

"I'm not going." 

"Yes you are."

"I'll burn their house down."

"Look Duncan, we'll only be there for three days, and they're my parents. I can't refuse an invitation from them." Said Cody, as he packed his and Duncan's suitcases. "Look I'm sure we'll have a fun time, and maybe you can try to get my dad to like you."

"You k now as well as I do, that your dad will never like me. Face it babe, me and that old man will never get along. It's been three years and we still don't get along." Duncan stated. What he said was true, from the moment Cody's dad laid eyes on Duncan it was hate at first sight. A talk between the two would always start with an insult and only end when one of them was pulled away to do something else.

"Fine, if you don't come along you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month." Cody said as he finished the packing. Cody started to lift the bags, but Duncan grabbed them from him and gave Cody a quick kiss before walking outside to their car. Cody chuckled a little, that threat to have Duncan sleeping on the couch always worked. 

As they pulled up to cody's parents house, before getting out of the car Cody leaned over and gave Duncan a quick peck on the lips and said I love you. This helped change Duancan's frown into a smile. As Duncan got their bags Cody walked to the door and knocked, of course his mom answered. Cody's mom was a plump woman who constantly seemed to have a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Here's my little Prince of Candy Kingdom." said Mrs. Anderson, not noticing Cody's embarassed blush.

"Mom, I'm 21, I'm too old for those kind of names. Anyways, you remember Duncan." said Cody, as Duncan walked over to them and was instantly pulled into a hug by the woman.

"Oh how could I forget my little prince's Peppermint soldier." She said. Now it was Duncan's turn to be embarassed. "Anyways get inside you two. Dear come here, Cody and his Boyfriend are here!"

Mr. Anderson was the exact opposite of Cody and Cody's mom. He was big muscle wise and was a fot and half taller than Cody. If it wasn't for his eyes you would think Cody's mom had been sampling some other treats during their marriage. His attitude towards others was also completely different, while Cody and Cody's mom seemed to be accepting of others and friendly towards strangers and friends alike. He always had a frown that only disappeared around his wife and son. Plus, from the moment you met him, he would scrutinize everything about you. Duncan was no exception, Mr. Anderson saw Duncan as a delinquent that was beneath Cody's affection.

Cody's dad had a smile on his face as he hugged his son. Though it immediately changed to a frown as once he looked at Duncan.

"Well hello there, Duncan, should I call the cops now or later?"

"Anytime time you like sir, though how about I contact the zoo about their missing gorilla?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny you-"

"Now dear let's not make Duncan uncomfortable. Now both of you remember what I'm about to say carefully." said Mrs. Anderson, smile still on her face. "Now listen I will not have you two arguing for the duration of Cody's stay. Now get those bags to the guest room while me and Cody start dinner. And if I hear even ONE word out of either of you, I'll glue your mouths shut. Got it."

Duncan and Cody's dad could only nod in fear, the woman could be scary when she wanted to be. So as those two now silent men took the suitcases to the guest room, Cody was pulled to kitchen by his mom, and put on cake baking duties.

"Sorry for your father's behavior, he's just being stubborn. One of these days he's going to realize that you and Duncan were meant to be. Like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She said as she started boiling some spaghetti noodles.

"Personally, I think they should just try finding some common ground. Like fishing, dad lloves fishing, maybe Duncan could learn how to fish and they could bond over that." said Cody. Though, him and his mom stopped what they were doing and looked at each other before laughing at that less than likely possibility.

Duncan was pretty sure an hour of silence was the longest he had gone without talking. Mr. Anderson and Duncan were in the living room just sitting there. Locked in that silent death match that mot men slip into when they're waiting for the opponent to make the first move. Dunacan was about to break first, so he practically thanked the heavens when Cody walked in and announced dinner was ready.

"So, hows the package delivery business going dad?" Cody asked trying to stop the awkward silence before it happened, as they sat down to a dinner of spaghetti.

"It's going well. Though, one of our trucks broke down and we can't seem to find the problem."Mr. Anderson answered.

"Well Duncan is good at fixing cars so maybe he can take a look at the truck." Cody said hoping that this would help his father and Duncan connect better.

"No thanks I'd rather not get robbed." Mr. Anderson answered, with a look to Duncan.

"Well that's alright, I'm pretty sure your truck is probably just taking a break from your stupidity." Duncan shot back.

"Delinquent." Cody's dad coughed out.

"Gorilla."

"Punk."

"Rejected Bigfoot."

"Pea brained monkey boy."

"Overgrown whale."

Before Cody's dad could say something else, he shot up out of his chair holding his leg in pain.

"Dear, I think the cake is done. We'll be eating it tomorrow but help me finish it today." Mrs. Anderson said before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away.

"Ha! You pus-" Was all Duncan got out before Cody hit im in the back of the head. "Yeowch! What was that for?"

"Let's just go to bed." Cody said. Grabbing Duncan's hand and dragging him to their bedrrom.

THE NEXT DAY

Cody's mom had decided that maybe it would be a good idea to have a picnic at the park. They settled on a spot by the lake were they could feed the ducks. Though, since Cody was scared that the ducks would bite his hand off, he ended up tossing the bread crumbs then running to hide behind Duncan. Everything seemed to be going well until Duncan picked a pebble up and threw it at the back of 's head. Duncan quickly turned around before Cody's dad knew it was Duncan who threw it. At first Duncan thought he got away with it, and he went back to watching Cody wonder up to a lone duckling and try to feed it some bread crust. All in all Duncan was feeling good, until an even bigger stone hit him and he fell over.

"Oh my gosh! Duncan are you alright?" Asked Cody as he wondered how Duncan managed to topple over like that.

"I'm fine babe, it's just a scratch. I've had worse during my time in juvie." Duncan said as he got himself up, and turned around to look at Cody's dad who, conviently enough, was in a conversation with Cody's mom. " Hey babe, I'm gonna find a bathroom."

Duncan wondered off not in search of a bathroom but for some more rocks and a good hiding spot. Once he found both, he got ready to put his plan into action. His hiding spot was a bush that was a few feet to the right of where Cody's parents were. Duncan picked up a good sized stone and chucked it at Cody's dad, who immediately turned around.

"Damn it! Who's throwing things at us!" Mr. Anderson roared.

"I don't feel anything dear. Are you sure you're not just imagining things, or maybe a squirrel is just dropping it's nuts?" Mrs. Anderson said. Trying to calm her husband down, then blushing at her inadvertantly dirty joke.

"Well it better stop." He answered back. Meanwhile, Duncan was having the time of his life. Until Cody decided to surprise him.

"DUNCAN!" Cody yelled.

I swear it wasn't me! I don't know how those containers of drugs got across the border. It was Geoff's fault, he hired the guy who-"

"Uh Duncan, are you alright?" Cody asked. Wondering if he should call Geoff about Duncan's ranting. 

"Nothing babe. Just promise me you won't go to Mexico. Promise me." Duncan said with a serious face. Cody just nodded. "Anyways babe, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure but make it quick, I wanna get back to feeding the ducks."

"Fine, but be prepared to laugh." Duncan said as he grabbed a pebble and aim it at Mr. Anderson's head. Unbeknownst to the boys Mr. Anderson had heard the noises in the bush were the boys were hiding and had a pebble in his hand ready to throw it at Duncan. Both guys aimed there projectiles and threw the stones. The aim being off ended with Duncan's pebble hitting Mrs. Anderson in the forehead, the same happening with Mr. Anderson's rock and Cody, knocking both victims out. 

"Dear!"

"Cody!"

"You! This is your fault!" Both men yelled at each other, as they charged at each other. Duncan landed a few hits, but Mr. Anderson was larger and managed to give out harder hits. They ended up in the park pond, separating when they got tired of holding each other under the water, trying to drown one another. They almost got started round two until they felt like they were having holes burned in the back of their heads. They turned arund and saw Mrs. Anderson and Cody, who didn't look too happy, though that could be because of the matching bruises on their foreheads.

"Listen babe, I know what this looks like, and-" 

"First of all Duncan, you've got 45 seconds to get out of this pond and in the car, before I call Chris and get us put in another reality show." Cody threatened. All humor gone from his voice as he glared Duncan into submission. "We can discuss your punishment later."

"The same to you _Rodney _Anderson. Get out and get in the car or gat hurt." 

"But dear, I-"

"You heard me. In the car, now." Mrs. Anderson said, the smile gone from her face.

THE NEXT DAY 

Cody and his mom were currently in the living room of the Anderson house, sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"You know mom, I'm starting to get hungry. You think the maids are done with breakfast?" Cody asked.

"I don't know dear. Let's check." She answered as she picked up a bell and shook it. When she did this Duncan and Mr. Anderson came out of the kitchen wearing matching maid outfits. Cody couldn't help but break out into laughter.

"You know if those skirts were any shorter, I'd be putting a dollar in your waistbands everytime you guys bent over." Cody said in between his fits of laughter.

"Anyways, how long till the food is ready? You have other things to do today." Mrs. Anderson said as she thought of other things they could do.

"Only a few more minutes dear." Mr. Anderson replied.

"Oh Duncy Puncy, can you make sure that the chocolate chip pancakes I asked for have an odd number of chocolate chips in them. Please and thank you." Cody said with a cheshire grin. Duncan groaned as he thought about how much work he had to do. "That'll be all gents, we'll ring if we need your services again."

In the kitchen Duncan and Mr. Anderson were busily preparing breakfast for their loves turned slave drivers. When duncan chuckled at a thought he had.

"Whats so funny, punk?" Asked Mr. Anderson. Curious as to why Duncan thought this situation was funny.

"If you must know, gorilla, it's just tha fact that when this is over I'm taking Cody home, and giving it to him rough." Duncan said with a smirk. He was highly amused at the way Mr. Anderson stared at him with his mouth hanging open. "Better yet, I'll have him wear this outfit while I'm doing it."

**THE END**

**Blackthorn: Guys I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. My laptop broke and I had to wait to get a new one. So please forgive me. I'll try to update once every two weeks or so. Depends on how long the story will be. But anyways, heres the next three choices:**

**Geoff  
>Harold<br>Trent**


	3. Chapter 3

**Musical Geek: Cody and Trent**

Cody sighed for the millionth time that day. He had just had the worst day since that time Sierra had decided to dye her brown like his. That day didn't even come close to this one. The only thought going through his head was how confusing his life had become.

_Cody was walking down the school hallway feeling like today was the day Gwen finally said yes to him. As he walked to the lunchroom he bumped into the school's resident meangirl (or the queen bitch) Heather. Heather was what every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. With her sharp mind and even sharper tongue she ruled the school. Along with her two 'friends' Beth, the kind as can be wannabe popular girl, and Lindsay, the hot yet dumb blonde, Heather would make sure your life was miserable. As she was going to do to Cody for not watching were he was going. _

"_Well, well if it isn't scrawny loser number one. Let me guess, you're off to ask Gothy out on a date again. Only to get rejected like last months summer dress." Heather taunted, enjoying the reaction when Cody winced._

"_Um excuse me Hillary but I thought Collin liked Gabriella." Lindsay interrupted with her usual mispronouncing of everyone's name. Lucky for her Beth answered before Heather._

"_Actually Lindsay Heather calls Gwen, Gothy, because Gwen is a goth and therefore lowest on the high school food chain." Beth cleared up. She was starting to act like Heather in hopes of becoming more popular and one day hook up with Justin._

"_I was not! In fact, I was going to go and find her because I was gonna ask if she wanted to borrow my science notes." Cody responded as he tried to inch past heather and her group. Though, Heather seemed to take up much more space than she looked like she could. _

"_Well since you're so smart, how about answering this question for me. What's black, blue, green, and ugly all over? Got the answer yet? It's Gwen making out with Duncan in the girl's bathroom." Heather said with a laugh._

_Cody was confused and it took a while for what Heather said to register in his mind. He stood there just blinking, and piecing together what heather just stated._

"_Gwen would never kiss Duncan that guy's a jerk and plus he's going out with Courtney!" Cody shot back._

"_Humph you need proof huh?" Heather held out her hand and Beth gave her a phone. "It's already posted online just watch and see."_

_The video on the phone was truly of Gwen making out with Duncan and they were in the bathroom. The video screen showed Tyler's face for a moment as he sported a grin and flashed the screen a thumbs up. Though, when he turned back around Duncan was standing in front of the screen fist raised._

"_And now you know the truth. So tell me how does it feel to look like even more of a loser." Heather taunted, ready to go for the kill when-_

"_What do you think you're doing Miss Queen of mean? Scaring people with your last minute manicure?" _

"_Oh please, just leave us alone you wannabe Rihanna. Don't you have a buffet to terrorize?" Heather shot back at the girl, Leshawna, who interrupted her and Cody's 'conversation', Leshawna was the one girl in school loved to challenge Heather at every turn. If Heather was bullying some poor soul, Leshawna was there to tell the mean girl off. Right now Cody was so relieved to see the black girl and her two companions Tyler, who was sporting a black eye (serves him right) and Trent, who looked a little miserable. In fact, Cody had heard that Trent was going out with Gwen so this must have hurt him a lot more. _

"_Ha Ha, very funny. Now are you gonna tell me whats going on?"_

"_I don't have to te-"_

"_Harley, Bella, and I were talking to Carson about Glenda's moment with Devlin." Lindsay interrupted again. Cody, who was watching Trent, noticed the way the boy cringed._

"_Lindsay, can you get any more dumber? As for you Leshawna, this is none of your business so I suggest you leave." Heather hissed. Beth meanwhile was trying to find a way to remedy the situation and was about to say something but Leshawna spoke first._

"_One, don't you talk to me like that. Two, Trent take Cody away while I deal with Miss Mean-as-can-be." Trent, who Cody realized he was embarrassingly watching, gave Cody a reassuring smile and nodded his head toward a different hallway. Cody followed his direction and left with him, pausing for a moment so Trent could send a killer glare Tyler's way when the jock tried to follow. _

_As they walked, leaving the sound of the girl's argument behind, Cody realized how quiet Trent was being. Usually the musician, a pretty good one in Cody's opinion, was always talking about something. It was amazing the usually silent and sullen Gwen had managed to stay with him for so long. In Cody's opinion Trent didn't deserve what Gwen had did to him. Cody had always admired Trent, because Trent was cool, laidback, and had a way with the ladies. He was everything Cody wanted to be and then some. Sometimes when Cody glanced Gwen's way he would find his gaze lingering on Trent for a moment._

"_So anyways, you okay? I know Heather can do some real damage." Trent asked. Bringing Cody out of his thoughts. _

"_Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shooken up, nothing to worry about." Cody answered. It lapsed into silence again before Cody blurted out. "I'm sorry about what happened with Gwen."_

_As soon as Cody asked that question he regretted it. Trent seemed to slow his walk until he stopped. Trent's head was downcast and he muttered something. Cody didn't hear but he was sure it sounded something like 'why me'._

"_Oh man, I'm really sorry dude. I can't even imagine what you're going through."_

"_Naw it's alright, I just don't get why she did it. Maybe I'm more of a loser than I thought. I mean I should have seen this coming with Duncan and Courtney always arguing and how she'd be the one to comfort him. I just tried to see it as her being a good friend."_

_Cody felt a pain in his heart for Trent. Trent deserved none of what he got, and Gwen could go jump off a cliff for what she did. _

"_Don't say that!" Cody yelled at Trent. "You are an amazing, cool, and brave person, and if Gwen wants to go get with a loser like Duncan, then so be it. She just doesn't see that if Duncan was willing to cheat on Courtney the he'll cheat on her. You're the one that deserv-"_

_Cody was promptly quieted when Trent put his lips to the smaller geek's. They stayed in that position for a while, just Cody started to respond Trent pulled away and ran off without a word._

After that moment in the hallway Trent avoided Cody like the plague. The only interaction they had was when Cody gave Trent a reassuring smile when Trent saw Gwen with Duncan.

At that moment he heard a knock on his front door. Cody didn't feel like getting up but since his dad was at work and his mom had gone shopping he would have to stop his thoughts and answer the door. As he walked down the stairs thoughts of Trent and what that kiss had meant were getting to him. He did feel some attraction to the musician but never would in a million years would he have thought his feeling were returned. Until today.

When he got to the door he contemplated just going back to his room but he was already there so he might as well greet whoever it was. He opened it and was both shocked and pleased by who he saw standing there.

"Trent…."

**THE END**

**Blackthorn: So here it is guys. The new pairing of CODENT! (Cody+Trent) Anyways tell me what you guys think, because I know this wasn't as humor filled as the other chapters. **

**Vote:**

**Harold**

**D.J.**

**Owen**


End file.
